1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush head, especially to a toothbrush head comprising a head base capable of rotating and a head frame with a soft material, allowing users to clean their teeth at a 45-degree angle with slight pressure on the gingival margin and protect the teeth and gingival from injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the reasons causing periodontal disease is cleaning the teeth in a wrong way. The most effective and correct method for cleaning teeth is Bass method by touching the bristles to the teeth at a 45-degree angle, and brushing the upper teeth with up-down processing and brushing the lower teeth with bottom-top processing from facial surfaces, occlusal surfaces to lingual/palatal surfaces of the teeth. Each part of the teeth needs to be brushed 10 to 20 times and total brushing time is at least two minutes.
A first conventional toothbrush head comprises a fixed head base anchored with bristles. However, users cannot brush the teeth at a 45-degree angle correctly with the first conventional toothbrush head.
A second conventional toothbrush head comprises a head base with a fulcrum set at a center thereof, allowing a flat of the head base to be shaken horizontally at any angle during tooth-brushing. However, users still cannot brush the teeth at a 45-degree angle correctly with the second conventional toothbrush head. Additionally, the head base is usually made of rigid material which easily causes gingival injury as the head base touches the gingiva during tooth-brushing. Moreover, solid structure of the first and second conventional toothbrush heads easily causes water to accumulate on the head base and bacteria to grow if users do not dry the toothbrush heads thoroughly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toothbrush head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.